Electronic devices may provide various types of information to a user throughout the day. One type of information that a user may wish to access through such an electronic device is weather information. For example, a user may wish to obtain weather information, such as current or forecasted weather conditions, for a location of interest. A user may wish to receive an alert of the weather conditions, such as weather conditions at the device's (and user's) location or the location of an upcoming event. As electronics packaging techniques improve, smaller and more portable devices are made, which challenges computer user interface designers with providing weather information—that a user is accustomed to receiving—on reduced-size devices. That is, user interfaces that provide weather conditions, weather alerts, and other weather information to a user on a reduced-size portable electronic device will become increasingly desirable.